


I'll be Your Anything

by miss_tatiana



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, adding onto canon, amaritha, i love these girlfriends, set after cruise control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: tabitha is tired and sappy after they stop that volcano, aka how amara and tabitha got together. very short drabble, enjoy!





	I'll be Your Anything

“I just want to get home,” Amara said, braiding her hair back for the night. After everything that had happened, she was burnt out in the most literal way. 

Tabitha was sitting on her bunk, cramped into the tiny space they shared. “I was, like, sort of psyched for a cruise, but now I’m with you. I want my real bed back.”

“I’m never leaving land again,” vowed Amara, flopping down on her cot, opposite Tabitha’s. She flicked off the light.

Lying down almost reluctantly, Tabitha knew she wasn’t going to sleep easy tonight. It wasn’t just the rocking of the boat, she had too many things in her head. She wanted to say how amazing it was that Amara had saved hundreds of people, something she’d never even seen the X Men do as a group. One girl, with so much power. One girl, never tempted to use it for anything but good. 

She wanted to say how scared she was that Amara would die down there, in the volcano. How she didn’t think she could stay away from the Brotherhood without Amara to keep her on the right track. 

Most of all, she wanted to say - although she doubted she could find the words - how incredible, ethereal it was to watch Amara shine with the light of a thousand stars, defy an age old power without fear. She couldn’t get the image out of her head. Amara was the very absence of darkness. Amara could hold the sun. 

Tabitha cleared her throat. “Mar? You still up?”

“Yeah,” came the response from across the room. It was reminiscent of sleepovers, back from when they had normal lives. 

Screwing her eyes up, Tabitha summoned courage. “Listen.” She took a deep breath. “What you did today was, like, incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it, and- I’d be your sidekick, your friend, your anything forever to get to see it again.”

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Amara’s voice was higher than normal. It did that when she was nervous. “I’m sure I could find another volcano if that was the case.”

Tabitha’s heart pounded her in chest, and she knew she was blushing like crazy. “I did say anything, didn’t I?”


End file.
